J't'aime bien Lily
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: Scorpius se réveille avec difficulté ce matin-là. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé que Lily s'habille déjà en vitesse pour filer en douce. Pourquoi ne reste-t-elle jamais avec lui ? Pourquoi écoute-t-elle toujours son frère ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aime vraiment ? - OS Lily/Scorpius - Songfic


Bonjour ! J'ai écris ce texte pour une amie au départ. J'aime beaucoup le couple lily/Scorpius. Plus que le Rose/Scorius. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (ps : y a enfin du soleil chez moi ^^ - ma vie)

* * *

- Désolée Scorpius, mais il se fait tôt, rit mystérieusement Lily Potter. Le devoir m'appelle !  
- Reste encore un peu, mâchonna l'homme la tête ensevelie sous un coussin.  
- Je ne peux pas, je t'ai dit. Il m'attend et tu sais qu'il ne supporte pas de le faire.  
- Je l'emmerde celui-là...

Un deuxième coussin vint écraser la tête de Malefoy qui étouffa un grognement. Il se redressa et lança un regard plein de défi à la sorcière. Ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses yeux gris lui donnaient un air revêche et le sourire qu'il affichait fit céder Lily. Elle courut vers lui et se jeta sur le lit, sur lequel elle rebondit à deux reprises.

- Tu parles de mon frère là... Alors reste poli...  
- Si t'es pas jolie, claironna Scorpius en la plaquant contre le matelas.

Il passa son nez froid dans le cou gracile de la jeune sorcière puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille. De là, il retrouva sa bouche en recouvrant de baisers chaque parcelle de sa peau laiteuse. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec légèreté et Scorpius, pensant avoir gagné la partie, passa une main connaisseuse sous le pull en laine bien trop grand que portait Lily.

- Pas touche, riposta-t-elle en lui assénant une tape sur la main. Quand je dis que j'y vais, ce n'est pas pour rester une demi-heure dans ton lit...  
- Une demi-heure seulement ? rétorqua le sorcier. Tu sous-estimes mes capacités...

Et il se jeta sur elle, l'assaillant de chatouilles et de baisers. Mais Lily Potter n'était pas n'importe qui. D'une prise habile, elle retourna Scorpius sur le dos pour se retrouver à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Elle parcourut avec lenteur son corps de ses doigts et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, comme sur un coup de tête, elle se redressa et descendit du lit.

- Si James apprend que j'ai dormi chez toi, c'en est fini de nous.  
- Tu veux dire que je suis mort ?  
- C'est ça.

Scorpius eut un rire sans joie. Si le grand James Sirius Potter, digne fils d'Harry Potter décidait de le tuer, même avec tous les pouvoirs du monde, il ne pourrait y échapper. Ce gars-là, il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier, sourire à ce qu'il disait et hocher bêtement la tête pour éviter de le contredire. L'amant n'était pas fou, il n'appartenait pas aux Gryffondor. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de sa Lily.

Remontant la couette sur son corps dénudé, il l'observa attentivement. Avec vitesse, elle enfilait son jean sombre après s'être débarbouillée et coiffée - enfin, au moins avait-elle essayé - d'une queue de cheval haute. Elle cherchait à présent ses chaussettes dans le bazar permanent de la chambre du Serpentard.

- Tu es une sorcière, un sortilège et hop ! tes chaussettes sont dans tes mains, lui dit-il simplement après avoir croisé ses bras derrière sa tête.  
- Juste pour t'embêter, je ne le ferai pas, bougonna Lily. Ah ! Elles sont là !

Poussant un tas de livres et de vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, elle récupéra une chaussette rouge et une autre argentée. Scorpius avait toujours déçu ses parents pour le manque d'ordre dont il faisait preuve.

- Un jour peut-être, je te verrai avec les deux chaussettes identiques aux pieds.  
- Et peut-être qu'un jour, mon prince viendra, rétorqua la sorcière en enfilant ses trouvailles.  
-Ce n'est pas moi, ton prince ? Se vexa-t-il.  
- Peut-être...

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas assez réveillé pour tenir tête à sa Lily. Et il était certain que s'il tentait de le faire, il perdrait misérablement. Il se redressa et, se débarrassant de la couverture qui tomba au sol, posa ses pieds sur son parquet encombré. Habillé d'un simple caleçon, il frissonna. Cependant, loin d'être si entêté que son amante, il prit sa baguette qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et la secoua. Aussitôt fait, un des pulls qui gisaient au sol vint se poser dans ses mains. Il l'enfila et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se sentit réchauffer.

Abaissant les yeux au sol, il trouva une espèce de relique à moitié tombant en ruine. Il se saisit de l'épais livre du bout des doigts et le regarda d'un air effaré.

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais perdu un livre de la bibliothèque municipale ? demanda-t-il.  
- Si, marmonna Lily entrain d'enfiler ses chaussures  
-_Etudes de l'aérodynamique des Cognards et Souaffles_ ?  
- Comment tu... ?

Lily se retourna vivement et, en l'espace de trois secondes, avait rejoint Scorpius, lui avait arraché le livre des mains et avait écarquillé les yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air de chouette.

- Ta chambre et ton aptitude perpétuelle à mettre le bordel partout où tu vas, vont me tuer, soupira la jeune femme en rangeant la relique dans sa sacoche où se trouvaient déjà trois autres bouquins.  
- _J't'aime bien Lily pour tous les livres que tu lis... J't'aime bien Lily, j't'aime bien au lit. J't'aime bien au lit aussi. Tu es le i du mot ma nuit, du mot ma vie... Tu es le i du mot ma nuit, du mot ma vie aussi_, se mit à chantonner Scorpius en la retenant par le bras.

La Gryffondor sourit imperceptiblement.

- Classe, rit-elle en se laissant entraîner dans la semi-danse que le sorcier venait d'improviser. Je sais que je suis meilleure au lit que n'importe quelle autre fille avec qui tu as couché... Sinon, tu ne serais pas resté avec moi.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Etait-elle vraiment sérieuse ? S'il l'aimait, ce n'était pas que pour ça ! Il l'aimait pour son sourire, son humour, son caractère de garçon manqué, sa beauté hypnotisante et ses manières qui ne plairaient jamais à ses parents.

Agacé, mais surtout vexé, Scorpius la lâcha. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise haute et continua sa sérénade.

- _J't'aime bien Lily pour toutes les bêtises que tu dis. J't'aime bien Lily quand tu m'ennuies, quand tu m'ennuies aussi. Tu es le i du mot ma nuit, du mot ma vie. Tu es le i du mot ma nuit, du mot ma vie aussi._  
- Ne te vexe pas, Scorpius. Je plaisantais, sourit une nouvelle fois Lily.

Elle posa son sac sur son épaule et s'approcha de lui. Elle l'embrassa sur l'omoplate puis remonta son coup, jusqu'à sa joue pour trouver ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une affirmation mais plutôt une demande. Il avait besoin de savoir, d'être sûr que la femme qui s'enfuyait tout le temps pour retrouver son frère qui la surveillait constamment, que la femme qui arrivait toujours trop tard le soir, prétextant d'être occupée toute la journée, que la femme qui ne passait aucun jeudi avec lui, l'aimait.

Il avait besoin de savoir s'il n'était là que pour la satisfaire. Que pour occuper ses nuits, chasser ses mauvais rêves et ses insomnies. Mais Lily ne répondit pas ce qu'il attendait. Non, elle se contenta de lui glisser :

- Ça je le sais, mon cher.

Avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Puis elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'enfuit de l'appartement. Seul, perdu et désemparé, Scorpius resta un moment assis sur cette chaise. Quelques minutes, une heure peut-être, passa-t-il à repenser à ces mots fatals. Il réfléchissait à une fois, une seule petite fois, où elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il ne trouva pas. Jamais, non jamais, elle ne le lui avait dit.

Scorpius se leva et se traîna jusqu'à l'immense fenêtre de son appartement de luxe. Ce jeudi matin d'hiver était encore couvert par le brouillard. Il était si tôt qu'au loin, seules les lumières de Londres se dessinaient. Une légère condensation recouvrait la vitre, formant des petites gouttes qui semblaient faire la course pour arriver jusqu'au sol.

Le sorcier posa sa main contre la vitre et continua sa chanson, perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses inquiétudes.

- _J't'aime bien Lily, bien qu'on aura jamais les mêmes jeudis, Lily. J't'aime bien Lily, mais j'ai du mal à vivre cette vie... Entre le silence et l'oubli, j'attends mon paradis. T'es pas le i du mot logis, du mot abri. Tu es le i du mot ami, du mot ennemi aussi._

Tout n'était la faute que de James, au final. S'il n'était pas sans cesse sur le dos de sa sœur, elle et Scorpius fileraient le parfait amour. Il les empêchait d'être ensemble, d'être heureux. Ou alors, il n'était qu'une excuse de la part de Lily pour s'échapper.

- _J't'aime bien Lily, quand tu rentres trop tard et que tu me souris. Lily, c'est pas la pluie, c'est lui. J't'aime bien Lily, bien que je sois pas le seul à qui tu dises oui, Lily, Lily... J't'aime bien Lily quand on est tous les deux la nuit. J't'aime bien Lily, j't'aime bien au lit, j't'aime bien au lit aussi. Tu es le i du mot désir, du mot envie. Et c'est pour ça que je reste là, que je reste ici, Lily..._

Comment une chanson si banale pouvait tant résumer sa situation ? Il était un Malefoy, quelqu'un de noble et de fier. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Il ne pouvait se passer de son rire enfantin, de ses gamineries et de sa beauté si merveilleuse.

Scorpius se détacha de la fenêtre et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour se faire un café. Une boisson âpre et amère, comme l'était son esprit à l'instant même. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre l'entrée de la pièce, une furie se jeta sur lui. Dans un bruit sourd, ils tombèrent au sol.

- T'as raison, j'emmerde mon frère ! Et tu sais quoi, ce jeudi, on le passe ensemble ! Ils pourront bien se passer de la petite stagiaire au moins une journée !

Lily, qui venait de débiter ses paroles à une vitesse ahurissante, se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Scorpius se laissa faire, trop heureux de ce retournement.

Non, elle ne lui avait pas encore dit. Et elle ne lui dirait pas de sitôt. Mais il s'en fichait. Elle était Lily et c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Impulsive, pas vraiment sentimentale ni romantique, un brin folle sur les bords, mais fantastique. Et il savait à présent.

Il savait qu'elle l'aimait.


End file.
